


Late Night Solutions

by MukeAF (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Muke as FUCK [42]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, Late at Night, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/MukeAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> Currently writing my first-ever Mashton and I literally cannot sleep so I was like, hey why not write a Muke drabble?

It’s one of those nights where Luke can’t sleep. It’s 1:14A.M. and he can’t fall asleep. He has a class tomorrow morning—this morning, actually—and his brain won’t shut down.

 

So, he decides to do something rather last resort-ish. He imagines his flatmate, and he’s hard instantly. The image of Michael on top of him alone can almost make him come, fuck.

 

He pushes his boxer briefs down (he never sleeps in his clothes) and frees his hard-on. He starts stroking himself, wishing he had someone to do it for him. _Not_ because he’s infatuated with—okay, maybe it does have to do with the fact that Michael is fucking hot. He tries to keep his moans down, but it’s close to impossible when he sucks at it. He closes his eyes and quickens his pace when he hears a chuckle.

 

“That’s quite a show, but I’m afraid I have to stop you,” comes a deep voice.

“Mikey?” His voice comes out as a squeak. He’s too afraid to open his eyes.

“You really shouldn’t waste electricity on you nightlights, Lucas,” Michael continues, sounding closer. A dip on his bed indicates he just got on. “You look pretty fuckable like this, all bare to my eyes.”

“Don’t fuck with me, Mikey, that’s not a nice thing to do,” Luke pouts, his eyes still closed.

“Open your pretty blue eyes, babe,” he can _feel_ Michael’s breath on his skin. “And look me in the eyes.”

 

Luke does as he’s told. He’s immediately greeted by the sight of a naked Michael Clifford. His dick twitches.

 

“My, my, what an eager boy you’ve been hiding,” Michael purrs out his word, pressing Luke into his pillows. “I change my mind, why don’t you resume your show?”

“I don’t have an exhibitionism kink so–”

“Ride your fingers for me, babe,” Michael’s green eyes look extra greyish in this lighting.

 

For some unknown reason, Luke nods with flushed cheeks, grabbing his lube. He coats his fingers and brings them to his entrance. Without much hesitance, he presses two of them in.

 

“Shh,” Michael finally makes skin contact, his fingertips gently brushing against his cheekbone. “Relax for me, yeah, babe?”

“I’ve done this before, okay? Don’t boss–”

  
This time when Michael cuts him off, he uses his lips quite literally. Luke moans against Michael’s lips, not because he accidentally jabbed at his prostate, but because it’s so damn good to feel Michael’s lips against his.

 

“Are you going to be good for me, Luke?” Michael asks; he nods.

 

He scissors himself as he starts riding his own fingers, those small probes against his prostate making him moan out loud. Michael’s lips left his own ones to press tiny butterfly kisses up and down Luke’s neck, occasionally nipping at the skin.

 

“Do you think you’re ready to take my cock, Luke?” Michael purrs against his skin.

 

Luke growls and flips Michael onto his back, then impales himself on Michael’s thick shaft. That catches Michael by surprise, making the older of the two’s mouth part in an ‘O’ shape.

 

“Ride me until you can’t anymore, why don’t you?” Michael demands smugly. “Then I’ll fuck you to your second orgasm.”

 

Luke moans at the second comment. He then starts rising up and falling back down on Michael’s cock, moaning every time his prostate is assaulted. It doesn’t take long before Michael starts to thrust up in time of Luke’s movements. He feels too overworked to continue, but he wants to pleasure Michael, so he keeps going.

 

“Come for me, baby,” Michael coos. “Come for daddy.”

 

Luke whines out Michael’s name as he comes hard on Michael’s chest, clenching and unclenching around the older’s cock.

 

“Now to keep my end of the promise,” Michael smirks before he flips them over and starts ploughing into Luke. Luke lets out the loudest moan yet, his oversensitivity coming to play. His dick gets hard again, begging for yet another release. Michael slams into Luke’s prostate over and over again until they both come in union.

 

“So…” Luke pants out once he regains some air. “Wanna explain what that was all about?”

“I’ve always been Lukesexual, so why not pass on the opportunity?” Michael presses a kiss to Luke’s jaw. “We’ve known each other since Year 10, Luke, it’s hard not to develop feelings for you.”

“I can honestly say the same, Mikey.” Luke giggles as he rests his head on Michael’s chest.


End file.
